ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WB Kids: Colorama
WB Kids: Colorama is a coloring activity book featuring characters from WB Kids. Characters you can color ''Looney Tunes'' *Bugs Bunny *Lola Bunny *Daffy Duck *Tina Russo Duck *Porky Pig *Petunia Pig *Sylvester Pussycat *Tweety Bird *Speedy Gonzales *Granny *Foghorn Leghorn *Pepé Le Pew *Penelope Pussycat *Wile E. Coyote *The Road Runner *Taz *Elmer Fudd *Yosemite Sam *Marvin the Martian *Witch Hazel ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *Buster Bunny *Babs Bunny *Plucky Duck *Shirley the Loon *Hamton Pig *Gogo Dodo *Furrball Pussycat *Sweetie Bird *Fifi La Fume *Calamity Coyote *Little Beeper *Dizzy Devil *Elmyra Duff *Montana Max ''Animaniacs'' *Yakko Warner *Wakko Warner *Dot Warner *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff *Pinky and the Brain *Slappy and Skippy Squirrel *Rita and Runt *Squit, Bobby and Pesto ''Happy Cat and Dog Genius *Laura the Cat *Dominic the Dog * Collin the Speedy Boy'' series *Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy *Tommy the Opossum *Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog *Trent Wright *Wesley Ledlow/The WesDragon *Evelynn Rodriguez *Alexis Doll *Flappy McFinger *VoodooFinger *GoofFinger *Teary Eyed Bryte *Eli and Fang Suckle *Zane *The Elefish King ''The Tales of The Paintders *Ashton Paintders *Hannah Paintders *Lagan Paintders *Shoney Paintders *Tyler Paintders *Too-Tall Minos *Rhenodix The Mystic Woods *Miranda Phillips *Implo *Coco *Chelsea Blake *Michael Strange *The Hermit *The Nightmare King *Shadora The Dinosaur Princess *Kitrina *Terry *Gayle *Tristan *The Shaman *Lilia *Isiah the Shark Prince Good Ol' Magic *Charlotte Painex *Tux *Maria Jaxon *Lily Jade/Darklia *The Iron Emperor *Lauren Core/Misery *Griffinface Howler *Jeffrey Morrison/Howler *Bella Stoker *George and Georgia *Lex the Lynx *Frank N. Stein *Greg ''Freakazoid! *Dexter Douglas/Freakazoid *Sgt. Mike Cosgrove *Roddy MacStew *The Lobe Hanna-Barbera ''Scooby-Doo'' *Scooby-Doo *Shaggy Rogers *Fred Jones *Daphne Blake *Velma Dinkley ''Yogi Bear and Friends'' *Yogi Bear *Boo-Boo Bear *Ranger Smith *Huckleberry Hound *Snagglepuss *Quick Draw McGraw *Baba Looey *Top Cat ''Tom and Jerry'' *Tom Cat *Jerry Mouse *Tuffy Mouse *Spike and Tyke Bulldog *Butch Cat *Droopy ''The Flintstones'' *Fred Flintstone *Wilma Flintstone *Barney Rubble *Betty Rubble *Pebbles Flintstone *Bamm-Bamm Rubble *Dino ''The Jetsons'' *George Jetson *Jane Jetson *Elroy Jetson *Judy Jetson *Astro *Cosmo G. Spacely ''Wacky Races'' *Dick Dastardly and Muttley *Penelope Pitstop *Peter Perfect ''The Face Paint Gang *Collin *Dog *Dr. Squidbad Cartoon Network ''Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mandark ''Johnny Bravo'' *Johnny Bravo *Little Suzy *Bunny Bravo *Carl ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *Professor Utonium *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Bellum *Ms. Keane *Mojo Jojo *Him *Princess Morbucks *Fuzzy Lumpkins ''Cow and Chicken''/''I Am Weasel'' *Cow *Chicken *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *The Red Guy ''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' *Ed *Edd *Eddy ''Samurai Jack'' *Samurai Jack *The Scotsman *Aku ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' *The Grim Reaper *Billy *Mandy ''The Face Paint'nimal Gang * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Wilt *Eduardo *Coco *Cheese *Frankie Foster *Madame Foster *Mr. Herriman ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' *Yumi Yoshimura *Ami Onuki ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' *Juniper Lee ''Ben 10'' *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Vilgax ''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat *Agent Foxy *Pounce the Cat ''Adventure Time *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *BMO *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline *The Ice King ''Regular Show'' *Mordecai *Rigby *Benson Dunwoody *Pops Maellard *Skips *Muscle Man and Hi-Five Ghost ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' *Gumball Watterson *Darwin Watterson *Anais Watterson *Nicole Watterson *Richard Watterson ''Steven Universe'' *Steven Universe *Garnet *Amethyst *Pearl *Peridot ''We Bare Bears'' *Grizzly Bear *Panda Bear *Ice Bear *Chloe ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' *K.O. *Enid *Radicles ''The Mysterious Mysteries of Mystery Manor *Frank Woodson *Emma Woodson *Tyler Woodson The Cryptids *Bigfoot *Alien *Nessie *Mothman *Chupacabra *Dr. Turbo *Angel the Bald Eagle Eric and Claire *Eric McEdderson *Claire the Ghost *Brandon Hemperger *Michael Stedee *Emily McEdderson *Brittney Hemperger *Coco the Pug ''Apple and Onion *Apple *Onion ''Craig of the Creek'' *Craig Williams ''Summer Camp Island'' *Oscar *Hedgehog *Susie ''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella *Stella *Figru ''Infinity Train *Tulip *One-One ''Victor and Valentino'' *Victor *Valentino *Grandma Chata *Achi ''Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart'' *Mao Mao *Adorabat *Badgerclops ''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island *Godzilla *Little Godzilla *Mothra *Mothra Leo *Rodan *Anguirus *King Ghidorah ''Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Muriel Bagge *Eustace Bagge ''Sheep in the Big City'' *Sheep ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? *Robot Jones The Arachnid Friends *Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula *K.R. Emperor Scorpion *Miley the Mite *Tashy the Tick ''Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Scoutmaster Algonquin C. Lumpus ''Squirrel Boy'' *Rodney J. Squirrel *Andy ''Chowder'' *Chowder *Mung Daal *Shnitzel *Panini ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Bubbie ''The Dinosaur Crew *Tyler *Todd *Veronica *Petra ''Uncle Grandpa *Uncle Grandpa *Mr. Gus *Pizza Steve *Giant Flying Realistic Tiger ''Clarence'' *Clarence Wendle *Jeff Randell *Ryan "Sumo" Sumouski ''Mighty Magiswords'' *Prohyas Warrior *Vambre Warriior ''Bunnicula'' *Bunnicula *Chester *Harold ''Storks: The Series *Junior Stork *Tulip *Alpha and Beta Wolves *Pigeon Toady *Jasper ''Sonic the Hedgehog series *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Princess Sally Acorn *Cream the Rabbit and Cheese the Chao *Nicole the Holo-Lynx *Shadow the Hedgehog *Silver the Hedgehog *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Dr. Julian Snively *Orbot and Cubot ''My Little Pony'' series *Twilight Sparkle *Spike *Rainbow Dash *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Applejack *Fluttershy *Discord *Queen Chrysalis *Lord Tirek ''Transformers'' series *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Arcee *Jazz *Hound *Megatron *Starscream ''Peanuts'' series *Snoopy and Woodstock *Charlie Brown *Sally Brown *Lucy van Pelt *Linus van Pelt *Peppermint Patty *Marcie *Schroeder *Franklin Archie Comics *Archie Andrews *Betty Cooper *Veronica Lodge *Jughead Jones *Sabrina Spellman *Salem Saberhagen *Josie McCoy *Melody Valentine *Valerie Brown ''Total Drama'' series *Chris McLean *Chef Hatchett *Owen *Duncan *Gwen *Courtney * ''Mobs *Mark the Enderman *Minka the Creeper *Squid the Squid *Lord Zombie *Anne the Skeleton ''The Smurfs *Papa Smurf *Brainy Smurf *Clumsy Smurf *Grouchy Smurf *Hefty Smurf *Jokey Smurf *Smurfette *Gargamel *Azrael ''Unikitty! ''Xiaolin Showdown Activities ''Looney Tunes'' * Carrot Maze * Daffy's Great Treasure Hunt ''Tiny Toon Adventures'' ''Animaniacs'' ''Happy Cat and Dog Genius Collin the Speedy Boy'' series * Find the Different Gurkha ''The Tales of the Paintders'' ''The Mystic Woods'' ''The Dinosaur Princess'' ''Good Ol' Magic'' ''Howler'' ''The Pet Adventures of Lego ''Freakazoid! Hanna-Barbera *Elisha's Maze *Scooby Snack Maze *Find the Monster ''Tom and Jerry'' * Cat and Mouse Chase Maze Cartoon Network ''Dexter's Laboratory'' *Find the Robot ''Johnny Bravo'' ''The Powerpuff Girls'' ''Cow and Chicken''/''I Am Weasel'' ''Ed, Edd 'n Eddy'' ''Samurai Jack'' ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy'' ''The Face Paint'nimal Gang ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi'' ''The Life and Times of Juniper Lee'' ''Ben 10'' ''Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat * ''Adventure Time ''Regular Show'' ''The Amazing World of Gumball'' ''Steven Universe'' ''We Bare Bears'' ''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' ''The Cryptids Eric and Claire ''Apple and Onion ''Craig of the Creek'' *Creek Maze ''The Cosmic Adventures of Stella'' ''Infinity Train'' ''Victor and Valentino'' ''Godzilla: Life on Monster Island ''Courage the Cowardly Dog ''Sheep in the Big City'' ''Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? The Arachnid Friends ''Camp Lazlo ''Squirrel Boy'' ''Chowder'' ''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' ''The Dinosaur Crew'' ''Uncle Grandpa'' ''Clarence'' ''Mighty Magiswords'' ''Bunnicula'' ''Storks: The Series ''Sonic the Hedgehog series ''My Little Pony'' series ''Peanuts'' series ''Total Drama'' series ''Mobs ''The Smurfs ''Unikitty! ''Chloe's Closet *Connect Lovely Carrot ''The Jungle Bunch'' Category:WB Kids Category:Activities Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:GrishamAnimationStudios102's ideas